Chelsea Dagger
History It's basically a re-telling of Psyche and Eros (though less dramatic.) Aphrodite loved a man, Micheal Addams, but he loved Amelia. So Aphrodite sent Eros to make her fall in love with another man. But, when Eros saw Amelia, he got distracted, and pricked himself with his arrow. So he slept with Amelia, and she conceived Chelsea. But, Psyche found out and was furious. She made Eros break it off. She didn't, however, kill Amelia or Chelsea, but she did curse Chelsea that she would never find her true love. Chelsea has been, and still is, unaware of her curse. When Chelsea was twelve, she was walking home from school, and took a wrong turn. She wandered around a part of town she didn't recognize, and an Amphisbaenajumped out of no where and attacked her. Chelsea was hurt pretty badly, but she managed to get away. Her mother saw her wounds, and Chelsea told her what had happened. Amelia told her about her father, and took her to Camp soon after. Appearance Chelsea is 5'7" and weighs roughly 125 pounds. She, since her father is Eros, is very beautiful. Her hair falls to about her collar bone, and is light brown. She sometimes puts it in a pony tail, though it is usually down. Her eyes are grey. She usually wears make up, though she doesn't need it. Her outfits are always perfectly coordinated, and up-to-date with the trends. Personality Chelsea is very nice and sweet, though ignorant. She is the nicest person you'll ever meet, but she's not the sharpest tool in the shed, if you get what I'm saying. She's perfectly innocent, and naive. She would much rather spend time talking with her friends or doing make overs or other favors for people than be in school. She loves setting people up, and can sometimes get nosy, though she means it all for the best. She's very apologetic, and since she messes up a lot, that comes in handy. Since she has no idea about her curse, she tries continually to find her own true love. She has dated many, many boys, but she usually breaks up with them (or they break up with her) within a week or two. This makes her really sad, and sometimes depressed. There have been times when she wouldn't get out of bed because she was so lonely and sad. But, then she thinks of all her friends and wonders if they miss her, and if they're worried, and the curiosity, worry and guilt gets her up. Weapons and Abilities Weapons Bow and a Quiver full of arrows. Abilities *She is skilled with a bow and arrow. *She can attract the opposite gender. *She can perform a minor degree of love magic. Trivia *She was named after this song.Obviously her first and last name, and her middle name, Ellis, was taken from the band's name, The Frat'ellis'. *She was born on June 21, 1996, on the Summer Solstice. Relationships Category:Rebc29